From Mortal Lips
by Setalina Muro
Summary: It is in grief I now tell this, his tale, dead though he is, this dear man, immortal as his love. I still love my master. And so a tale from mortal lips, giving glory to the Vampire I knew so well…SxS in later chapters
1. Prelude

**From Mortal Lips**

**By:**

**Setalina Muro**

**Summary:** It is in grief I now tell this, his tale, dead though he is, this dear man, immortal as his love. I still love my master. And so a tale from mortal lips, giving glory to the Vampire I knew so well…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else. The plot, however, is mine.

**Secondary Disclaimer: **I have a sad infatuation with Anne Rice, and I write strangely after reading her books. I'd like to state that this is not based on her marvelous books whatsoever. I will not take plot, character, or phrase from any of the _Vampire Chronicles_ (New or Old) intentionally (if I find that I have, I will remove it immediately, acknowledging Ms. Rice's request that fan fictions of her books not be place on FFN) . I'm only mentioning them for the sole purpose of people knowing what I'm doing and where my inspiration comes from. Thank you.

**A/N: **Welcome back. I stand on the precipice of diving into another Vampire fiction. Apologies for that. You should know, vampire fics were never really a forte of mine and (as stated by a reviewer to my last vampire fiction) why mess with something that stands wonderfully on its own? But I have a sad infatuation with Anne Rice, and I write strangely after reading her books. I'm reading _'Merrik'_ right now. And there's no limit to the peculiarity of her books.

At any rate, I'd like to state that this is not based on her marvelous books whatsoever. I will not take plot, character, or phrase from any of the _Vampire Chronicles_ (New or Old) intentionally (if I find that I have, I will remove it immediately, acknowledging Ms. Rice's request that fan fictions of her books not be place on FFN) . I'm only mentioning them for the sole purpose of people knowing what I'm doing and where my inspiration comes from. Thank you.

* * *

**Prelude

* * *

**

It is in great despair that I sit here to give this, a statement from my mortal lips. Words and tales of my Master, given in faith and life and love. For with him there was always love, enough to match the glisten of his never changing face, the purity in his eye, the sharp wit in his ever advancing mind.

Again, I state there _was_ love. Love as there is no longer. Not a purer soul vanished from us in such a hideous fashion.

My part in this tale is small and only in the end does it come, but the vision I was given of my Master's past was as if I had live it. He had taken me into his thoughts in such a manner that I saw all from his eye, such brilliant and distinct color, such faces, in beauty, sorrow, anger, such sounds, and smells. All is found indescribable by human word. It is the world of the vampire.

So to begin, we must start at the end.

When my mother came to work at my master's castle, I was but born, unable to walk or care for myself. As it was, I grew in strength and prosperity. Long we live in the castle, his lair, before I was even aware that there was one we served, for he was never spoken of; never given name; never seen by any, save for his most faithful.

It was in shock I found him one night, wondering as I was wont to do when taken by the sleeplessness. My travels usually led me through the library, an empty, solitary room lined wall to wall with numerous written works. It was connected to a study that was always locked. It was not so this night and the door was open. And so I approached the figure, stunned to see a stranger in the house, much less in what I assumed was a private study!

He turned in the chair, and as he sat, I was entranced. His face was pale and smooth, save for few lines of confusion and shock that seemed to mar the otherwise flawless kin. His eyes were a deep redwood in color, yet they shone unbearably bright in his white face. His hair was of a pristine condition and glimmer. It was a silver, not of age, but of grace.

"Strange…" he murmured, but in such a manner that it was enthralling. His voice was soft and clear, but with no real touch of a deep masculinity. It was kind. "I did not hear you enter, child." He paused. "In fact, I heard nothing of your approach at all." He seemed perturbed by the very thought of it.

I felt his gaze penetrate me and in an instant I also felt probing fingers in my mind. It was never a skill of mine, what was later called telepathy. Never before had I been exposed to it, but I recognized it immediately. It was a mind gift, but so was the power to block it. I wasn't even aware I had such skills, but this I did with more force than was necessary, but I did not know better.

He seemed almost physically thrown back by it. But that seemed to please him.

"Come here, child," he said softly, nodding toward a chair near him. "Tell me of yourself and how I missed a night wanderer such as yourself in my castle."

That in itself surprised me. In eleven years I had never wondered about whom it was that we served. We brought no food, no drink, save for what was used by us and our visiting companions. Only one of us took to frequent absence, but the boy was silent and few wondered of him anyway.

Gathering my thoughts to myself again, I moved slowly toward the chair the man indicated for me. His clear eyes watched me intently, and it unnerved me. He seemed almost like cathedral statues of the Gothic style that seemed to stalk you as you wandered long, echoing halls.

He waited for me to speak with no sign of impatience. Finally I said, "I am child to a servant of yours."

"I guessed as much," he stated simply, smiling. "Continue as you will."

"I feel obliged to call you Master, for all technicalities, it is you I serve when I dust and scrub these places. It is you who has lavished such luxuries upon us freely for such little work. Need I say many of us feel indebted to you?"

The soft smile still played at his lips. "No, you need not, for this I understand well enough through another source." He seemed temporarily puzzled and rubbed his left ear with the point of feather-tipped pen. "Do they school you," he asked. "With these fine luxuries I provide to them?"

"Only as much as necessary to keep me entertained," I answered. "I can read decently, and there are many books in your marvelous library. I hope you don't mind my combing it, sir."

"Not at all, my dear!" he said with a soft laugh. "I am often enticed by such things myself, but sometimes, I look and pieces of my collection are not there!" This he added with a sideways smirk to me with which I could only respond by sheepishly grinning. "Tell me, child, do you write?"

It saddened and angered me to admit such an insult. To recall that the letters and words I so cherished were not mine for the configuring. Oh, the times when I had silently longed for such an intelligence! The ability to mark down my very thoughts! It seemed an almost miracle to me.

"… I fear not, good sir." The answer came after a long pause on my account.

He looked troubled for a moment.

"I find that a great pity," he continued after his own moment of measured silence. "That one so intelligent and well mannered is not allowed such a simple pleasure! I, myself, put many thoughts into script," he admitted. Suddenly his eyes gleamed as an idea seemed to strike him. "Tell me," he said. "Is this something you wish to learn?"

At that moment, I wished nothing more then to profane that there could be no greater gift that could be bestowed upon me, but suddenly, it seemed very selfish that I ask such a thing. What was I but a servant in this, his house? My mother would surely die as one. My children as well, should it be fated I bear some, would also die in this manner of servitude. Was I not already graced with the understanding of reading what was written by others? Should I not be content with that?

I should have, but I was not.

He seemed to sense my hesitation and aggravation on the topic. "Speak freely. No word of this talk shall reach another mortal's ears."

The choice of words in his sentence unnerved me. Mortals? What talk was this? But I chose to cast it aside, wallowing in my distaste of wishing to admit an intimate desire of mine.

"I…I do wish to write," I concluded finally.

He smiled. "I thought as much." He seemed taken to thinking just then, pondering some mystery. The white skin of his face, so stark and unnatural in its appearance, yet so enticing, fell into an absolute stillness. For a moment, it seemed the man was no more than stone. This frightened me terribly, and I watched him, my fingers twisting at the line I wore as a night shirt, begging him in my mind to make some movement that would bring the kindness back into him. The light I had first seen. Some movement! Any movement!

These thoughts did not prevail long. He blinked, the gesture alone answering my silent prayers.

"Would you be a pupil to me?" he asked in a hushed tone. "A studious apprentice who would learn my secrets, so that they remain in some script even after my death?"

I was pleased without knowing it, so surfaced was my shock. I stared at him. Was it true? I could scarcely believe such a thing. Was I being offered the title and chance of a scholar?

"There is nothing I could ever wish for more, my Lord," I answered softly, nearly breathless in my shock.

He seemed relieved. "Marvelous," he voiced. "Simply marvelous. Now, tell me child, what is your name?"

I extended my hand to him, for it was becoming customary in these days to shake hands upon introduction. "Shizuka Kawai," I said without further hesitation.

That gracing smile never left his mouth. It even seemed to widen. His teeth were very white. "A pleasure, my dear," he breathed, taking my hand, but turning it and kissing the back as was old custom. "I am Pegasus Crawford…"

* * *

**To Be Continued…

* * *

**

**A/N:** **A/N: **There we go, my dears. Happy New Year! Please **R&R.**

Lina


	2. Chapter 1

**From Mortal Lips**

**By:**

**Setalina Muro**

**Summary:** It is in grief I now tell this, his tale, dead though he is, this dear man, immortal as his love. I still love my master. And so a tale from mortal lips, giving glory to the Vampire I knew so well…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else. The plot, however, is mine.

**Secondary Disclaimer: **I have a sad infatuation with Anne Rice, and I write strangely after reading her books. I'd like to state that this is not based on her marvelous books whatsoever. I will not take plot, character, or phrase from any of the _Vampire Chronicles_ (New or Old) intentionally (if I find that I have, I will remove it immediately, acknowledging Ms. Rice's request that fan fictions of her books not be place on FFN) . I'm only mentioning them for the sole purpose of people knowing what I'm doing and where my inspiration comes from. Thanks you.

**A/N: **Greetings my dears. Thanks for the reviews. Love you all tons!

Note: The style is stolen completely from the Vampire Chronicles. Read them if you want the real thing. Ha.

Hope you all enjoy this. Just a filler chapter, but some important keys that will help you understand where's I'm going with this. I think. Ah. Anyway, read on!

* * *

**Chapter One

* * *

**

The next day found me eager as the sun rose. Little sleep had come to me in the few hours after I was excuse from the study.

I went immediately to the library. I had rarely been there during the day, chores finding me too busy for the books, but I was there today.

I focused on the door, brass locked turned against me. I touched it hesitantly, my chest heaving in confusion and disappointment. Had it all been a dream? Was the charming man with his silver hair and bright eyes not even real?

"And you're doing what now?"

The voice, a deep mixture of curiosity and blame, startled me greatly and I leapt away from the door, dragging my fantasies with me.

(I think I must explain that voices fascinate me. Or perhaps it's not so much the voices but the words coming from them. Foreign languages are also spectacular, but it's more the tone and emotion portrayed that can betray the words so easily, that I marvel in.)

The accusing voice had a low timber, but not one without the spark of a childhood grace. He eyed me coldly for a moment from the brilliantly crafted table at which he sat. The surface was smooth, a pale yellow in color, oak by nature, and glazed with a clear lacquer so that it shone. I knew the center was emblazoned with precious stones beneath the liquid and gold etched fine lines in it. The corners were also encrusted with the precious metal. The chair in which the boy sat was similarly designed with a red velvet cushion and wicker backing.

"Well?" he snapped, pulling my attention. His hard glare was bone chilling, and he held my gaze with icy blue eyes until I forced myself to look away. When this happened, he scoffed, hopping off the gilded chair and moved toward me.

I moved back, finding the shelf behind me. He stopped in front of me, and I stiffened when his hand extended, but he did nothing more than reach for a book behind my head and pull it down with long, graceful fingers. He held it in his palm, opening to a random page and gazing intently into it.

Eyes are another thing I enjoy looking at, and I still have never seen a pair of eyes more wonderful then his. They were blue, as I mentioned before, but I examined them further as he watched the pages. The blue was a deep navy in color, lightening to a smooth cobalt as his attention to me dwindled. Light streaks of violet and cyan blended gently among other shades I could never name.

His hair was brown and hung into his face ever so slightly, and I lost myself pondering his age when the book was suddenly slammed back into its place on the shelf. His hand remained by it.

"It's not polite to stare," he sneered at me, glaring down. "Now, what are you doing here?"

I blinked, shuddering. Then I answered, "I-I was speaking with Mr. Crawford last night and I was just looking for him."

The boy's face darkened and he moved back slightly, though his hand still rested on the bookshelf. "Stay clear of Pegasus Crawford," he said. "He's a dangerous man."

Confusion flooded me and I looked at him questioningly, but he had turned away, his face lined with sadness.

"Who are you?" I asked him. "How do you know Mr. Crawford?"

His gaze hardly faltered when he cast it back at me. "I'd ask you the same question," he shot back. "My name is Seto."

"I'm Shizuka," I returned, attempting to be friendly to the calloused boy by extending my hand.

He refused the gesture.

"I'll assume you're the charming creature who found Pegasus in his study last night," he continued. "I'll tell you now; you won't find him or any of his kin by day."

Seto turned then, and I watched him go for a moment, utterly flabbergasted before I went after him. I caught him by the shoulder, twisting him partially so our eyes met.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Turning to face me fully, he put his hand under my chin. There was a look of absolute pity in his eye and a great hidden sadness. "Shizuka, do no meet with Pegasus tonight or any night after. Forget what you have seen of him and return to your normal life." He paused. "Creatures like Pegasus only succeed in making everyone else miserable. Do not fall into his trap. You are too young."

I let him go this time when he pulled away. His hand went into a pocket stitched into the smooth grey fabric of his pants.

When he had left the library, I returned to the shelf he had stuck me against, intending to look at the book Seto had grabbed. It was simple to find, a plain, leather-backed work that lacked name or title. The front had what seemed to be silver sprays of ivy with a single, similarly colored rose painted in the center.

I opened it carefully to a spot in the middle as Seto had, finding it to be a diary of some sort. The date at the top of the page, inscribed in curling handwriting and fading ink, was January 25, 1775.

'_Dear Diary,_

_Mother and father have announced my engagement to the town. People will be coming from Boston tonight for a party in celebration. Diary, I must confess to you, I do not want to marry Crocketts! I feel no love for him or even like in the slightest. He's so much older, by nearly thirteen years in fact! I will not tell you it is because I have no wish of marriage at this age. Fourteen seems an acceptable time to settle down. Many of my friends are nursing their first child as I sit here writing this. No, it's not because I don't dream of finding someone to pledge myself to, but because I have always dreamed of marrying my beloved Peg-'_

"Shizuka!" **(Au1)**

I tore my eyes from the script, gazing toward the entranceway. The shrill voice came from that direction and I stood, frozen as footsteps approached.

"Shizuka!" A pause, then muttering. "Blast. Where has that girl gotten to? Shizuka Kawai, come here this instant!"

I knew that voice. Mother. I returned the diary to its shelf, paused, corrected the action by tucking the book into my apron, and moved toward the door.

"I'm here, Mother," I answered.

She walked toward me. Her brow rose slightly. "The library?"

"I was…uh, dusting?" I offered, grinning.

She laughed, grabbing my wrist and dragging me behind her. "Honestly, child, you spend more time in that library then any person I've ever seen! Haven't you got anything better to do?"

"No," I answered truthfully. "But Mr. Crawford has promised to teach me how to write!"

I regretted he words the instant they left my mouth. Mother turned, stopping dead in her tracks, looking at me, her chocolate orbs wide.

"Child," she whispered. "Tell me you said no such thing."

"Why Mother?" I queried. She looked very frightened, nearly faint. Her face had paled considerably; her mouth hung aghast in horror. I felt that all too familiar, yet increasingly annoying bewilderment bubbling. "Mother? What's the matter?"

She clutched at me, almost as if she were going to fall.

Then she did.

Mother sank to the floor, gasping for breath, her mouth gaping like fish. I didn't know what to do as she lay there twitching.

So I screamed.

Not a name passed my lips, merely the echoing cry. I believe I said the word 'help' and 'mother' several time in my wailing. It wasn't long before echoing footsteps were heard. The entire staff rushed up. I was being shoved out of the way, jostled further and further from Mother.

Hands grasped my shoulders, directing me away from the crowd. We went through a door and I was seated on a couch. A handkerchief was pressed into my hand. I realized I was crying.

"Shizuka?"

A soothing voice. Male, of course, but it wasn't Seto's. Too old. But it wasn't like the cracking voice of our eldest butler's either. Then who?

I blinked the tears from my eyes, brushing them from my cheeks with the emerald, satin cloth. I hiccupped, watching the figure as it moved and pulled a set of mauve curtains from blocking the light. The golden sunshine flared through the large bay window.

I saw the man fully then. He was dressed in a finely tailored black suit with a deep green shirt beneath it. It was casual and slightly frumpled, but his shoes were extremely shiny. His hands were hidden in his pockets. He was tall with dark obsidian hair pulled into a loose ponytail. Several strands were artistically splayed into his face. His eyes were emerald green and he had a large smile.

I didn't remember him well at the moment. His name was Otogi Ryuji. He was twenty at the time and studying to be a law student. His father was a butler in the castle at one point, and he spent his spare time here combing the library for secrets.

He walked over and sat beside me on the couch, patting my shoulder. I gazed at him uncertainly.

"Wha-what is going to happen to my Mother?" I asked.

"She has had a seizure," he answered matter-of-factly. "But I think she will be fine."

"W-why? Why did she have a seizure?"

"It must have been something you said. Tell me exactly what you were talking about before it happened." He gazed at me intently and I felt strange suddenly, forcing my mind to think of nothing more than a blank white room and swirling winds.

"I-I told her I was going to learn to write," I said, frightened and withdrawing slightly.

Otogi sighed heavily and stood up, moving across the room. "There's something I'm trying to find, Shizuka." His hand roved over a tall bookcase. "I can't find it, but I think you can help me if you cooperate."

"What is it?" I asked, blinking.

He pulled a book from the shelf and opened it. "There are creatures," he said, thumbing through it. The book was bound with brown leather and traced with veins of gold. On the front cover of the book there was a golden eye. "Creatures that haunt the night, stealing life from others," he continued. "They stalk the darkest places and the loveliest churches. People don't realize nowhere is safe from them." He flipped through the book feverishly. "Monsters both alive and dead, only destroyed by two things…"

I stared at him, utterly aghast as he continued on. "M-Mr. Ryuji?" I attempted to end his banter. "Mr. Ryuji!"

He stopped, blinking at me. "Yeees?"

"I-I do not believe that I can help you."

He looked rather put out, but his eyes gleamed. "Dear Shizuka, I haven't even told you what it is I am searching for. And you can't lie to me. I believe you know one of these creatures. I think you're well acquainted with a vamp--"

"Mr. Ryuji!"

Both the crazed man and I turned toward the now open door. Standing there was Seto. He glared grimly at Otogi, who watched the younger boy nearly slack with shock.

He collected himself rather quickly. "Ah! Young master Seto! What can I do for you?"

Seto looked at Otogi coldly for a few more seconds before looking at me. "Come on, Shizuka."

I got off the couch immediately and followed him out the door, hearing a broken off sentence from Otogi as Seto slammed the door.

"Okay," he said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me behind him. "You have a superior knack for attracting nutcases."

"What in the world do you mean by that, Seto?" I asked, almost sarcastically as I stumbled along behind him. "And where are we going?"

"Otogi Ryuji is nearly clinically insane, alright? And Pegasus is as bad as that, but I'll say he's at least _got_ an excuse. The only thing Ryuji has it that 'Egyptian Society for the Paranormal'." We stopped in front of a door, and Seto put his hands on my shoulders. "Now, listen carefully. Your mother is in this room."

I looked at it, feeling my heart pulse uncomfortably in my chest. He grasped my chin, forcing my attention back on him.

"Shizuka, focus! You must _never _mention Pegasus Crawford to anyone again. I'll tell you again, forget him! He brings nothing to anyone except misery and, as you saw, fear and pain."

I looked away from him. "He's supposed to teach me to write…"

Seto sighed heavily turned away, rubbing his head. "I'll teach you to write, but only if you promise to stay away from Pegasus!"

"I…I still don't understand." I grabbed his arm. "Why did my mother have a panic attack when I mentioned him? Why am I being forbidden from speaking of or to him? Why does it all upset you so much?"

He glared. "Firstly, I am not upset. I'm attempting to keep a mistake from being repeated. You don't need to know anything more. You're too young!"

"You cannot be that much older than I am and you know all these things!" I shouted at him.

"And I would give the world not to! I've been tormented by this knowledge for five years! Since my eighth birthday my nights, when I find sleep, are tainted by nightmares! My days are spent combing that same library for an answer to something I can barely grasp!"

He had moved away from me and was leaning against the wall, back turned to me. I felt awful suddenly, and I felt pity for this boy. How could such a strong person look so…defeated?

Seto quivered as I touched his shoulder. I couldn't see his eyes, but I rested my hands on his shoulders anyway. He was a head taller than me, I noticed suddenly.

"I'm so sorry, Seto. I spoke in anger. I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry."

I wondered if he heard me. My arms wrapped around him and I hugged him from behind.

"We are alone here, you and I," I said. "We are the only children. Everyone else on the island is an adult. Maybe we could be friends, Seto. And that secret, you shouldn't have to carry it alone."

"No," he answered softly. He turned from the wall. There was a small smile on his face. "Shizuka, I could never wish what I know on another person, and for now I will not. For now, let's go visit your mother." He tousled my hair before leading me to the door, and somewhere in my mind, I heard a voice whisper, 'thank you'.

Yet in all the excitement and gloom, I forget entirely about the rose diary tucked into the pocket of my apron…

* * *

**To Be Continued…

* * *

**

**A/N:** Ah, there we go. Yes a quick update, I think. Well, I'm going to leave you with a short note. All State choir auditions tomorrow and I'm not feeling up to my best. But all smiles, I'm sure. Laters!

**Au 1: **Ah, yes. Horrible time for an interruption, correct? Well, I just thought I'd throw out for those of you who don't know, Crocketts is the Japanese equivalent of Pegasus's employee/secretary/body guard (which ever you prefer). Note that he is no such person in this fiction. Tee hee.

Lina


	3. Chapter 2

**From Mortal Lips**

**By:**

**Setalina Muro**

**Summary:** It is in grief I now tell this, his tale, dead though he is, this dear man, immortal as his love. I still love my master. And so a tale from mortal lips, giving glory to the Vampire I knew so well…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else. The plot, however, is mine.

**Secondary Disclaimer: **I have a sad infatuation with Anne Rice, and I write strangely after reading her books. I'd like to state that this is not based on her marvelous books whatsoever. I will not take plot, character, or phrase from any of the _Vampire Chronicles_ (New or Old) intentionally (if I find that I have, I will remove it immediately, acknowledging Ms. Rice's request that fan fictions of her books not be place on FFN) . I'm only mentioning them for the sole purpose of people knowing what I'm doing and where my inspiration comes from. Thank you.

**A/N: **Okay, here you all go. Of course, I wanted to get this updated before my choir leaves for New York the first week of April. Strictly speaking, I wanted to get several things updated before that, but if you know the ADD I am currently under, you'll know that probably won't happen right now. At any rate, I am working on '_To Capture Her Spirit'_ and struggling with _'A Random Act of Kindness'_ for the moment. There are also a handful of one-shots on the way, just for fun. Eventually, my dears. Anyway, enjoy this!

* * *

**Chapter Two

* * *

**

_I believe I will pause a moment before the eminent time lapse. I suppose you'll find this annoying, but I can only hope you'll bear with me. _

_Do these plights vex you yet? 'Get on with the story, girl!' I'm sure many of you feel that way, but I only need to ask for my own sake. _

_Ah, Seto is laughing at me. He stands over my shoulder reading with what I can only assume is a slight annoyance at my slow pace. He tells me this will annoy you. Ramblings often do. _

"_They are not patient people!" he says. "They want more of the tale, I assure you! Write, Shizuka, there is much more to tell."_

_I will only laugh and continue this note. Does he fool you? He can't fool me that way. He enjoys having his name inscribed. He likes the way it looks on the paper. And he'll sit behind me and glare at the back of my head for an hour for me telling you such. _

_I feel so old now as I sit here, writing this by the light of a fire and the pure moon. Does that surprise you? I thought it might. Seto says it doesn't. Hesays young people expect the old to rant about their youth; how things were so much simpler then. I'm not so sure that's true for me. I found everything difficult then. The child…losing Seto…then Pegasus himself said…_

_Adfoathdgkdjftst! _

_Oops. Seto has just stopped me. I nearly ended a story in several rambling sentences. Shame on me, I suppose. I see you're exhausted with this now. I shall return to the story. _

_I can't tell you the year. I know I was fourteen before I saw Pegasus again. I had completely forgotten about the diary (and about Pegasus himself, to tell you the truth) but the reminder was more frightening then I ever would have imagined…_

_And quickly, before I continue, do not think so badly of Pegasus after you read this piece of the tale. There are reasons in his past for why he acted the way he did. Remember that…

* * *

_

It was my birthday, the twentieth of November. We were having a party in celebration of it. The adults were thrilled, not because I was now of age to wed, but because they had recently discovered a collection of finely aged wines and were beyond happy for an event to celebrate with it.

As I walked through the front room en route to my bedroom it was uncommonly loud. There were many more servants now then there had been three years previous, and their small children ran over the polished floor, sliding and giggling.

I didn't know anything about the party. I didn't even suspect. My mother came in with a box a bit later.

"Happy Birthday, my dear!" she cried happily, depositing it in my lap.

Her health was ailing. I could tell by looking at her. She walked slightly humped over with a small limp in her right leg But she wasn't going to tell me that. So I smiled, swallowing back my grief at her slowly decaying body, pulling a bow of silver from the box lid.

Inside was a beautiful gown. It was long and shimmering, a deep, midnight blue. The skirt below the sequined top belled out from the waist. As I lifted it up to the light, it glimmered brilliantly. The neck was cut in a smooth 'V' shape and thin straps connected the front and the back.

I believe I gasped. I had never been given anything so grand. Mother was very excited and I grasped her hands, proclaiming all manner of thanks. "Try it on!" she urged, and I ran for the dressing curtain.

It fit perfectly.

She brought me downstairs, where the ballroom and dining hall erupted with cheers. I should have been more attentive at the time. It was a coming out party. Many young men had been invited from beyond the island's shores and I was obligated to dance with them. (I suppose that piece is utterly irrelevant and I won't say anymore of it for fear of boring you.)

I went out to the balcony when the suitors had finished introductions. The moon was a crescent and it hung low in the sky over a blanket of brilliant stars. Over the murmur of the large crowd, I could hear the soft beat of the ocean against a distant store. Below me lay an immense garden filled with green shrubs. Milky colored night flowers bloomed gently beneath the rays of the moon.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

I was startled by the voice, and I jumped, turning to see one bachelor outlined in the doorway.

"I didn't get a chance to dance with you, Shizuka."

There was a soft smile concealed in the voice, as well as a familiar warmth. Blinking against the light I attempted to identify him.

He laughed softly. "You don't recognize me, do you?" he asked.

(In truth, I didn't. It was Seto, of course, but as I failed to mention earlier, he had been gone for nearly eight months. He had indeed taught me to write and we had corresponded through letters during his absence.)

I slowly shook my head and the mysterious man stepped out of the doorway. He was very tall and when the lights from inside finally failed to shadow his features, I gasped.

"Seto?"

He laughed at my shock, so evidently amused he found our reunion funny. A moment later, he recovered his composure and, though still smiling faintly, approached and embraced me.

"You didn't tell me you were coming back!" I exclaimed as we separated. "You're so tall!"

In truth, he had grown incredibly handsome in three short years. His hair was nearly trimmed and his marvelous blue eyes seemed to fit perfectly into the crafted face now, not of a boy, but of a young man.

"I brought you something," he said suddenly. "From America." Seto pulled from his pocket a delicate silver chain followed by a small tear drop shaped stone. It was a pale blue diamond held in a silver lining. As he held it out, colors radiated from it as it hung, spinning in the light. I could see directly through it. Encased inside was a small key.

I found my breath coming difficultly as I looked at it. "It's…it's beautiful."

He smiled and moved behind me, clipping it under my hair so it hung from my neck. The slight weight it held was comforting and I touched the cool surface softly with my fingers.

"I…I don't know what to say, Seto."

The smile on his lips never wavered as he looked at me, and one of his hands softly brushed aside my hair and lay on my cheek. I felt the heat rise to my face as he held my gaze and slowly he leaned forward. Time stood still for a moment…or I wished it had. Suddenly from inside, a voice called out loudly to us.

"Excuse me! Young Master Seto! A word, if you please?"

I couldn't see the face of the person who called Seto's attention, but he moved away into the crowd, Seto following him with a sigh.

"I'll return soon enough," he said. "Wait for me."

A nod from me and he turned away, leaving me to sigh in turn at his departure. Leaning down onto the balcony, I listened to my own heartbeat as it slowed again, smiling at the light feeling and the butterflies that flew in my stomach.

"Ah, and there you are, Miss Shizuka."

It's only natural for a person with limited to no attention to jump when addressed by surprise, and this of course, is what I did yet again.

The man in the doorway was extremely tall, but it was not the physical attribute that immediately turned me off to him, (Seto, after all, was nearing six feet, and I liked him well enough) but there was something immediately foreign about him; familiar, yet foreboding at the same moment.

I stared.

"Dear child," he said, his voice low. "You don't remember me, do you?" he sidestepped to the left, and my eyes remained locked on him. "I would have thought," he continued, still moving slowly to the side, like a cat talking prey, his eyes fixed upon me. "That something in your mind would not forget what little you knew of me."

He frightened me. My mind told me to get away. It urged my feet to run, but the man was captivating, deathly so. The light beamed off his hair (someone else had had silver hair…); it glistened in his eyes like fire (crimson-brown orbs…so tauntingly familiar…). I felt my breath hitch.

'_Stay clear of Pegasus Crawford…'—_

"Y-you…" I stuttered suddenly, stepping back. From the doorway I could hear Seto running toward me suddenly as Pegasus's arm wrapped around my waist. A scream rose in my throat, bubbling out of my mouth, but his cold hand lay over it, blocking the sound. Then, there was nothing beneath us or next to us, save for the open, starlit sky. I heard my name shouted from below, and a soft whisper found its way into my ear.

"You'll be very sorry for what you've caused me, Miss Shizuka."

A moment later, there was a balcony beneath my feet again. His hands were off me. I could breathe. I hit the floor, shaking terribly as he cast me away.

"Wh-what do you want?" I choked out as he moved across the room toward a desk I faintly remembered. I paused, sitting up suddenly to gaze around. "This study…It…it wasn't a dream?"

He was sitting fixed in a chair gazing at me. "No, my dear. It was not a dream. I am very real."

I glanced at the double doors behind him. They lay open. His gaze followed mine, and he turned back, giving me a devilish smile.

"Try it."

I stood up, using a bookcase behind me as a support. Pegasus's redwood eyes were fixed on me as he leaned back in his chair, elegantly crossing one leg over the other. A golden pen was fixed in his long fingers and he twirled it slowly. Nearby, a clock ticked off the seconds.

I bolted. As quickly as I could move in the shoes on my feet, I stumbled toward the door.

Pegasus never moved. I doubt he even blinked, but as quickly as I dashed, the door barred itself against me and I barreled into it, sinking to the floor softly.

"Where exactly did you think you were going, my dear?" Pegasus asked, not even turning to look at me. Even without eye contact, I could hear the mockery in his voice.

"Why are you doing this?" I sighed, closing my eyes and leaning my head against the door. My hand rested against it also.

The chair turned with a small squeak when he prompted it to face me. His voice was laced with pure venom.

"You've taken something very precious to me, Shizuka, and I want it back."

The wood of the door was cool against my face as I shook my head. I felt exhausted and ready to bawl. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He did move this time, and I didn't hear it. I was suddenly hoisted up by my left arm and pressed against a shelf with two hands at my elbows, pinning me there, and I cried out loudly.

"You're lying," he hissed. "I want that diary."

"I don't know about any diary!"

I fell forward and was flung back into the case. I realized then that my feet were dangling off the floor. Pegasus barred his teeth and through slightly blurred eyes, I saw glistening points among the snarling mouth.

"You haven't the faintest idea of what that diary means to me, and you don't want to know what I will do if you don't give it to me."

"Y-you'll kill me," I wheezed.

He leaned forward suddenly, breathing into my ear. "There are worse things then death, my dear."

His lips went to my neck and I let out a cry as two needles pricked my skin. Desperately, I attempted to pull away, but he held me firmly.

"Stop…please." I was becoming dizzy, and I couldn't understand why. Vaguely, I heard pounding from the locked door. A voice called loudly.

"Pegasus! God damn you, Pegasus! Open this door!"

Through the advancing blackness, I knew that voice. "Seto…"

"You promised me, Pegasus!" he screamed. "You swore it would never happen again!"

My eyelids grew heavy, and I blinked. Seto's cries became more frantic and he began to bang on the door.

"Pegasus! Pegasus, you promised me! Think about what you're doing! You killed my brother, Pegasus! Don't kill her too! Don't do that to her! Don't do it to me! Not again!"

Suddenly, I felt the floor against my feet and Pegasus stumbled away from me. The lock clicked, and Seto was through the door instantly and by my side the next moment pressing a handkerchief to my neck as I sank to my knees.

"It's alright," he whispered. "It's alright now."

My eyes were wide and I gazed across the room where a man lay in the corner, curling into a small round ball. His fingers ran through his hair, and the short tears brimming in his eyes were full of blood.

"I'm sorry, Seto," he whispered, voice barely audible. "I'm so sorry."

Seto snapped back, but I missed the reply. My head swam uncomfortably and I clutched Seto as the world spun. I was so dizzy. "Seto…" I moaned.

He scooped me into his arms and held me against him as he stood up.

"Pegasus, I'm going to deal with you, I swear it."

He carried me out of the door and down a set of stairs, then through the hallway. We reached my bedroom and he lay me down on the bed, pulling back the salmon sheets and covering me with them. Gently, he kissed my forehead and brushed back my hair.

"You're alright now, Shizuka, I promise. You'll be fine."

And for the moment before I drifted off, I believed him…

* * *

**A/N:** Well there you have it, my dears! Please **R&R** if you liked it. Love to you all. 

Lina


	4. Chapter 3

**From Mortal Lips**

**By:**

**Setalina Muro**

**Summary:** It is in grief I now tell this, his tale, dead though he is, this dear man, immortal as his love. I still love my master. And so a tale from mortal lips, giving glory to the Vampire I knew so well…Vamp-Pegasus SxS later on

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else. The plot, however, is mine.

**Secondary Disclaimer: **I have a sad infatuation with Anne Rice, and I write strangely after reading her books. I'd like to state that this is not based on her marvelous books whatsoever. I will not take plot, character, or phrase from any of the _Vampire Chronicles_ (New or Old) intentionally (if I find that I have, I will remove it immediately, acknowledging Ms. Rice's request that fan fictions of her books not be place on FFN) . I'm only mentioning them for the sole purpose of people knowing what I'm doing and where my inspiration comes from. Thank you.

**A/N: **I'd like to say this has the making of a filler chapter, but it marks a handful of events beginning to turn. But it looks like a filler chapter. And maybe it is. Not much of advancement in plot here. I don't suppose that will happen until we hear Pegasus himself atone to everything. At any rate, do enjoy this. It took _forever_ to get done. Last updated in March, I think, so here we go.

**Notes on the Story:**

**Bold** statement(s) that follow will now be notes from Shizuka writing it years later, look backs from the author, because of course, this is a reflection type story. My apologies if there was any confusion in the last chapter. The first part (italicized there) was from Shizuka/Author/Shizuka

_Italicized _statements are Cyndia's diary.

The lines (which I'll have to put back in later...ffn is being retarded) between are for easier reading and separation between the entries.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dreams came and went. In the feverish stupor I noticed little, save for an intimate fear, newly established, of course. It would not prevail long, but I now sat deathly afraid of Pegasus Crawford.

No one came to my room save for Seto. There were times during my conscious moments when I could hear him ushering people away from the door, insisting I needed my rest. More often then not, it sounded like Otoji, investigating for his society, insisting that he needed to speak to me concerning many things he had overheard on the night of my birthday. Needless to say, Seto never let him in.

When not patrolling the door, he sat beside me. This was mostly at night and I slept most peacefully then, awakening only when he would leave for brief spells.

After my fourth night of being bedridden, I asked Seto if I was going to die. I think the question startled him for he grabbed my hand and insisted I would not. A few moments later he left, distressed. When he returned, I feigned sleep and he did not mention it again.

The next day I found the diary…

I hardly remembered the little book (about as much as I had remembered Pegasus), much less what the strange silver journal was doing under my mattress. I brought it forth and began to read it. But it was not until an entry dated the twenty-fifth of January, 1775 did I even recognize it. So, I began where I had left off three years ago…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Note: the entries that follow come from her diary, but only the most significant are copied here. It was written in almost every day in early 1775, the troubles of a young girl stricken with love that defied her parent's will, the entries dwindling and finally ending in 1781.) **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_January 25, 1775_

_Dear Diary,_

_Mother and father have announced my engagement to the town. People will be coming from Boston tonight for a party in celebration. Diary, I must confess to you, I do not want to marry Crocketts! I feel no love for him or even like in the slightest. He's so much older, by nearly thirteen years in fact! I will not tell you it is because I have no wish of marriage at this age. Fourteen seems an acceptable time to settle down. Many of my friends are nursing their first child as I sit here writing this. No, it's not because I don't dream of finding someone to pledge myself to, but because I have always dreamed of marrying my beloved Pegasus. I don't know what to do. If I declared it to my mother, she would bar me from ever seeing Pegasus again! _

_And I cannot run away with him. I could not even tell him I was marrying his closest friend! Crocketts did that easily enough, however. I say again, I do not know what to do, and you, diary, remain my only confidant. _

_Yours,_

_Cyndia_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Common sense told me it could not have been the same Pegasus who attacked me that this woman spoke of so lovingly, but I knew it was. America...1775. That meant the Revolution and America's break from Britain. I'd read about it, but imagine meeting someone living then! It was a brilliant idea, but it seems there was no chance of something not going wrong with this pretty picture Cyndia was starting to paint….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_March 5, 1775_

_I accompanied Pegasus to his father's grave today. It is not much, as graves are measured, but Pegasus doesn't come often to this place and it is my belief his mother never comes here at all. Five years the father of my beloved has been dead, and Pegasus but a child of ten when his father rode off to Boston. The guilt remains with him that he should have gone as well. Of the five men slain in the riot that day, I am glad Pegasus was not one of them and glad that he did not stand nearby to watch his father die at the hands of the British. I somehow doubt he could have taken it well. _

_In another aspect of my life, Crocketts has seen fit to begin playing the role of fiancé and I am far from comfortable. My discomfort at his touch is not evident, I hope. My parents would be most displeased should I be rude. Pegasus knows and he watches Crocketts with disdain. He is positively bitter when we speak privately and I sometimes wonder if he plots something rash to remove Crocketts from both our lives. I leave with little hope of things becoming better. _

_Yours,_

_Cyndia_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_April 8, 1775_

_Something is very wrong in the colonies and I fear Pegasus's involvement in this rebellion against Great Britain. Men are becoming restless in Concord. Ammunition is being stored here, or at least it is suspected. The British will be coming soon to crush the rebels. I pray Pegasus is not involved. I wish I could continue, but my heart is sick within me and I dread the worst._

_Yours,_

_Cyndia_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_April 14, 1775_

_Diary, it is as I feared. Pegasus is involved with the rebellion, though how deeply, I do not know. Crocketts is as well, but that hardly matters to me, but I saw many things tonight on the outskirts of Concord. The cry for war is strong now. _

_I snuck out and made the journey to the forest on horseback. Immediately I sought Pegasus, but I could not find him with the other townsmen. He was in the forest with three strange men. They were all dark skinned with strangely tinted eyes and Pegasus spoke to them as if they had done business before. At fifteen, he holds such a commanding presence. His father had it as well. _

_As I moved closer, I heard murmuring from these men. They spoke as peculiarly as they looked and I knew they were not Indians. Pegasus said something about needing more guns. I must have made some small sound, because one of the men came after me. I believe 'man' is the wrong word, for I have never seen a stranger creature. His orbs were a brilliant purple in color and his pale yellow hair was splayed in every direction. His eyes were colored with black ink that trailed down his cheek and when he grabbed me, his hand was so deathly cold, I cried out. _

_Pegasus was very angry when he saw me being dragged toward him by the man and he began to reprimand me sharply. For a moment, I almost feared he would strike me, but his anger dulled and he pulled me to himself and held me close. _

_I do not know what to think of this any more. But I do know I love him more than anyone will ever understand. _

_Yours,_

_Cyndia_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_April 22, 1775_

_Crocketts is dead. Two days ago, there was a battle in Lexington. The British came for the ammunition stockpiled there, and they fought. Someone fired their gun, no one knows who it was, but in the confusion that followed, Crocketts and many others died. The colonies and Great Britain are now divided as America cried for Freedom. I fear we will not win this war, and the battle seemed too close to home for comfort. _

_Of Pegasus there has been no word and above all, I fear he is dead or in the possession of his mysterious companions wounded. I wish he would send some word if he is unhurt. The anxiety is weighing on me. I mourn, but it is not for Crocketts as they think. It is hateful to say, but I am almost relived he is dead. _

_Yours,_

_Cyndia_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_October 8, 1775_

_Today is Pegasus's birthday. He is sixteen. Still no word has come of his well being, but last night I saw one of his companions outside. I cannot tell you how much this frightened me, but somehow, it gave me hope as well. I believe Pegasus is alive somewhere with the three men and he works closely with them, fighting for our independence. For now, I am comforted. _

_Yours,_

_Cyndia_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_January 13, 1776_

_He is alive! Never in all my life have I experienced such jubilance as when I discovered the letter on my windowsill this morning! Alive! My Pegasus is alive! It's been almost a year and despite the frequent appearance of his friend outside, I was preparing to give up hope entirely. All my joy has been restored now. I'm so excited I can barely hold my pen. _

'_My dearest Cyndia,' he writes. 'I know this letter has been long in coming and more overdue than I would have liked, but many things have come up over the past nine months I had to attend to. The war has been very trying and all of us here in Charleston establishing the new government only hope it will be over quickly and we find ourselves victorious. There is so much I wish I could tell you, but I cannot in a letter for the Redcoats would find some things far too useful if they were to receive it in your stead. I pray for your safety every day and I cannot wait to see you again in all your beauty and grace. Unfortunately, I cannot come until summer, somewhere around July, I am hoping. Until then, take care. Know that I love you and my thoughts rest only on you. Yours in constant love and devotion, Pegasus J. Crawford' _

_Diary, my heart is singing! I feel as if I could fly and I know summer cannot come soon enough. _

_Yours,_

_Cyndia_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_July 4, 1776_

_We have declared independence from Britain and are now the United States of America. The war is far from over, I believe but the declaration is a large step. Pegasus says Congress thinks the war is going well. In the last six months, I have received only the two other letters, each saying he is in good health and enjoying himself in Charleston. He is working closely with the state delegates and is becoming knowledgeable with the new government they are creating. Always, he declares his love for me. _**(Au1)**

_I believe he will come during the end of July. I am sure he is busy now and the journey will take several days. I hope he arrives soon and more importantly safely in Concord. _

_Yours,_

_Cyndia_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_July 27, 1776_

_Pegasus arrived today and even my mother and father were delighted to see him alive. He was dressed in a rich suit trimmed with lace. His hair was longer, pulled back with a small bow. His eyes are weary and they hold a sadness they never had before, but they are beautiful still. It is Pegasus, my Pegasus!_

_How we controlled ourselves during breakfast and lunch I will never know, for with all my heart I wanted to hug him closely and tell him how much I loved him. I think he knew. _

_Diary, before I continue, I must confess he has acted quite strange at times. His speech is the same, a gentle tone and quick to laugh or joke, but there are moments when he seems entirely too different. His eyes will grow cold, his gaze fixed and it is like he is no longer with us. It is a momentary spell, but it bothers me deeply. Not merely that, but I believe he was reading my thoughts!_

_We had the afternoon my mother at least gave us that alone, and we went out to the pond outside of the fields. There is a tree there we used to sit in as children, and he and I sat there again. _

_I told him Crocketts had died in Lexington. He said he knew and it didn't matter now, the dead would bury the dead. It was an awful phrase to my ears and the bleak tone in his voice didn't aid it. It was almost as if he didn't care. _

"_I don't," he said and another stupor fell on him. _

'_Don't brood,' I thought. 'Not now, not here. Kiss me if nothing else will keep you with me, Pegasus, but do not brood.'_

_And out of nowhere he said, "Do you want me to kiss you, Cyndia?" He continued to stare across the water. His tone implied a clarification and I gave none. He kissed me anyway. It was far from the soft and hesitant ones I remembered from our childhood and it frightened me like everything else he has done today. _

_There was no conversation like in the past. Pegasus was not with me. There was no joy in him, no passion. What has happened to my love? I only wish I knew._

_Yours,_

_Cyndia_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_July 29, 1776_

_I don't know how to put what has happened into words. It is something I would sooner forget, but it will haunt me forever. _

_No, it was not my Pegasus who came two days ago or left this morning. I did not say goodbye. Fate permitting, I will never say another word to that man so long as I live. _

_This thingy bubbling in my chest is absolute hatred, the kind so bitter that it can only come from a love once felt. I hate him with all my soul. There are reasons for this, ones I would not explain in detail. But note must be made, for should I bear child or his friends dispose of me, I feel this must be known in some form. _

_He came to me in the night yesterday and beckoned me forth from the window to walk with him in the moonlight. I have never made a more foolish mistake in my life, but I know my choice came from how desperately I wanted him to be the same Pegasus. He is not. _

_He asked to make love to me, and my mind screamed against it, but I could not stop it. My limbs moved of their accord and I became small in my mind. _

_There is no doubt in my conscious that he was the cause of my bizarre placement in those hours. I hate him for it and I never want to see Pegasus Crawford again. _

_Yours,_

_Cyndia_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_October 16, 1776_

_The thing I have feared since July has come to pass. From the ill-fated forced union with Pegasus, I have conceived a child. _

_The news came today when Mother and I had gone to a nearby house for a ladies gathering. I took a fall down the stairs and a doctor was sent for immediately. He informed me after a careful examination I was lucky because a fall like that could have caused a miscarriage. I didn't know how to reply. _

_Mother and Father are terribly angry. Father will not speak to me and I know that he believes it would be best to disown me. I can only hope Mother can veto this. And I dare not tell them about Pegasus. _

_Yours,_

_Cyndia_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_November 24, 1776_

_He has returned. I refuse to see him. I will not have it. Father of my child or not I will never speak to him again. _

_I fear now what Father must think. I have almost hoped to hear a gunshot, but none has come and it's been hours they've been talking. Father's interests now will be in reclaiming the family's honor. It means he can shoot Pegasus or force me to marry him. If he thinks it will be marriage, I will run far away, where even Pegasus cannot find me. Many circus travelers cross by around this time. Perhaps they will take me in. _

_I- _(A large blot of ink follows)

_NO! I refuse. The interruption and ruin of this page was a knock at the door and my mother there. It has been decided. I am betrothed to Pegasus. I will leave home tonight. _

_Yours,_

_Cyndia_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_December 11, 1776_

_I again pause to make note of the strange caravan I have taken up with. Many of these people sleep during the day while the few of us who do not, or are instructed not to, tend to the tasks assigned to us. They have told an old handmaid to frequently accompany me for the safety of my unborn child. _

_The sleeping habits attest to the strange performances they give, things that seem impossible. I almost fear they could sever a limb and instantly reattach it to their body. The shows they give vary greatly, but each is no less grotesque then the one that came before it, but still nightly audiences flock to witness them and throw gold. _

_If I did not already have the body of a mother (for my child is growing quickly, a daughter I'm certain) I might try and find another troupe. Draga cares for me very well, but I fear even she hides a dark secret. _

_Yours,_

_Cyndia_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_April 8, 1777_

_Born today was my sweet daughter. I have called her Trinity. The name Crawford I lay behind it grudgingly, for I will not have my child called a bastard, even if I hate her father. _

_Our caravan has arranged a great celebration for the birth of my daughter, for she is the first baby they will have with them and we will stay in these woods for many days. _

_My thoughts turn momentarily to my own mother and I can't help but miss her and wish that she could see her granddaughter. I cannot go home, though, no matter how much I miss her. I must think of Trinity now and a future in which she need not know her conception sired so much more than her golden head and redwood eyes. _

_Yours,_

_Cyndia_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Au2)**

_July 28, 1777_

_A year to the deed and who but Pegasus should come wandering into the encampment tonight? He is led by the silver-haired man that was his companion years ago. I followed them silently as I could and this time, he did not come for me. Pegasus looked tattered, worn. No longer the gentleman figure he posed a year ago._

_He met with a grand woman I have never seen. She was very beautiful and as they cast him at her feet, her eyes opened to give way to a brilliant blue. Her head tilted slightly as she watched him and her brown hair fell across her face. In all honesty, she resembled a large glass doll!_

"_Pegasus," she said. "So, you've come back to me." _

"_No." he spat back. "Not by choice, if that's what you mean."_

"_No? Why then?"_

"_My child," he said, looking close to tears. "I must find Cyndia and the child. I have to make certain they are safe."_

"_You were not content when I gave you the chance to love the woman-"_

"_Your minions interfered with that. She hates me for it! Our love was not her choice that night and so it was tainted."_

_A smirk was her reply. "And when you learned of a child, I again allowed you to return. And now, you ask I help you retrieve your angel and darling daughter? When do you come to me, Pegasus, as desperate for me as you are for her? Where is my reward for the aid?"_

_Pegasus seemed to shudder at the words as did I. _

"_My death is yours, Anzu," he said. "When all the ends of my life are solved and I see my…did you say daughter?"_

_She smirked. "Perhaps." And rising from her chair, she settled by his side and began to kiss his neck. _

_Diary, I felt my heart burn at this! But he flung himself away as suddenly as if he had been bitten. His voice grew angry. _

"_Away, you demon!" I saw blood trail down his neck. "Kill me swiftly when I surrender, but I will not be your toy in the meantime!"_

_I am confused. Has he sold his soul to have me once? What more does he have to offer these creatures? I dare not think of it, but I only hope he does not know I am here or was so close to him. _

_Yours,_

_Cyndia_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_May 13, 1778_

_Something strange is going on. An excitement has overtaken the camp, but even with this, the secrets seem to continue and something, I know not what, is going to happen. Draga has pulled away from me, always wistfully gazing at a small crimson vile tied to her neck. There are new members in the troupe that perform with the others. Some of them were daylight companions. I begin to question these people. _

_The strange friends that kept Pegasus's company have been about more often in the night. I have even spied their porcelain queen a time or two. Something terrible is building and I cannot even begin to grasp what it is. The secret that is confided in this camp, I fear, will pass to me soon. If demonic traits are its intentions, I only hope I can get Trinity out of here. My unease is growing. _

_Yours,_

_Cyndia_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_November 16, 1778_

_Pieces of the puzzle have been revealed to me in a truly horrible glory. The woman who desires Pegasus is one called Anzu, the doll-like figure that night whom Pegasus defied. She is pale, paler than any normal human being. As are the others, I notice now, the performers whose feats are impossible for humans. These creatures are not humans. I don't know the word for what they are, but it seems to me they are dead but living at the same time. Anzu, when we spoke, sounded far off and strong. It seemed as if time bored her. She sounded ethereal. _

_I also know the identity of the men that aided Pegasus those years ago. The one who took me captive is called Malik. He comes from Egypt as does Atem. Bakura, they said, does not come from anywhere. He is softer than the other two, less ruthless it seems, but he is always pale, despite the shade of his dark skin, and skinny, almost as if he does not eat. I don't enjoy the plans that touch my mind, but if need be, he could help me escape this place. _

_I don't know what it is these people want of me. If nothing else, all I want is to raise Trinity somewhere safe. Normal, it seems, is beyond my power to provide now. I almost wish I had not run away from home. _

_Yours,_

_Cyndia_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_June 12, 1779_

_Draga has joined the night troupe. Her body, once old and frail, now seems strong and indestructible. She is performing in the shows at points, catching men larger than her by some scale and leaping with them perched on her hands into the air, almost as if they are monstrous birds she keeps as pets. I have not spoken to her, nor has she approached me, but with her change, I suppose this is best for the both of us as well as Trinity. _

_Diary, I am beginning to fear this place. I don't know what magic suddenly healed Draga of her old age, or young Rook, another here that helped with the birth of Trinity, of his crippled leg and curved back. I don't want to know. I see now that every moment Trinity and I stay here, we come closer to a terrible fate. I can even feel pity stirring in my breast for Pegasus, who no doubt surrendered himself to this mutated life or death by Anzu's hand, for me. No one could deserve this cruel fate. _

_Yours,_

_Cyndia_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_October 9, 1780_

_He came to the camp tonight and he became one of them. One of the grotesque figures that is truly something evil mocking the life of a human. It was two years ago I first properly met Anzu, Malik, and the other for what they truly are. They called themselves vampires, as if the word could describe the true horror they are. Even Draga now… _

_They took Trinity and myself, all so eager to please Anzu, and locked us in a wooden cage. Pegasus forced his way into the group. What a contrast he seemed to the cold, pale creatures there. _

"_Let them go!" he begged. "I'll give you anything, Anzu, if they but go free!" There were tears in his eyes as the final deal was made. For one moment he held Trinity then touched my hand and gave himself over as they freed us. _

_It was horrible to see her clamp onto him, satisfied at last. I buried Trinity's eyes and began to run, but there was nothing I could do to stop the screams that penetrated the forest._

_Pegasus died for us tonight, saving me from the eternal fate that awaits him, and our daughter from the fire they would have fed her three-year old body to. I weep for it all, most of all that even in this final deed, I could find little love for Pegasus Crawford in my heart. God forgive us both. _

_Yours,_

_Cyndia_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_March 5, 1781_

_This will be the final entry, for my life as what I was, with what joy I had with Trinity, is now over. _

_This ending note leaves me with absolute hatred for Pegasus and the creatures we now are. Trinity is almost four years old and I must leave her now at an orphanage. A vampire is no creature fit to care for a young child. It breaks my heart that I must use these cruel powers to lull her to sleep so that I may leave her there in peace. I do not envy the keep of the orphanage. Trinity has never been separated from me. It will be most unpleasant. She will grow to hate me for abandoning her and there will be nothing for me to do. _

_I blame Pegasus for this. I don't know how the blood demons found us, but even after his sacrifice for us, they came. Bakura was the first to reach us. He gave warning, because his kind nature would not allow the kill. And I say kill. We were not to be spared now. Atem and Malik followed soon after as I fled with my child, but there was no place for us to hide and soon they overtook our flight. _

_Pegasus intercepted a blow from Atem that would have shattered my skull and he fought with a strength that was not human. And above all the commotion, Bakura came again, this time whipped into shape, a long shiny burn across his face and shoulders, no doubt punishment for letting us go the first time. He came at me and gripped my throat and by the time Pegasus pulled him off, my blood was spilt and the wound would not stop flowing. Moments later, Bakura went up in flames. I don't know why! It was so sudden and it scorched my body as I lay gasping. Trinity was crying. Atem and Malik had fled. _

_Then Pegasus came to me. I knew by the sad look in his eye he could not watch me die, but when I asked him to try and save me, I did not ask for the transformation. It felt like his rape all over again. The pain spread further this time, and much, much deeper. It torn apart my entire being. But the nectar he fed to me was sweet; sweeter than anything I had tasted and I burned for it the moment it touched my lips. _

_This is what I am now, uncontrollable desire and lust. And Trinity cannot be made to bear with it. I love her, though, and I swear that even if I die in the process, I will make Pegasus pay ten fold. _

_Now, this is goodbye. _

_Cyndia Crawford _

_A Crawford, because I am truly his now. His angel, his demon. He took my life and I give him death. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tearing my eyes from the precious diary, I threw the blankets from my legs, stepping onto the ground for the first time in days. The diary was clutched tightly in my palms and I felt tears stinging at my eyes.

I peered out the door and the vacant hallway gave me leave as I tiptoed toward the library. Every step filled me with the utmost dread, but I could not stop now. It was a curse. The tale has possessed my mind.

As I stumbled into the study the silver haired man looked up at me, his eyes widening at me.

"Why…" he whispered. "Why have you come back?"

I moved toward the desk, stepping more solidly. Gently I set the diary before him, stepping back cautiously before gazing at the floor with averted eyes. It took all of my will power not to flee from the room and never return. But I had to do this.

"Please, Mr. Crawford," I murmured, the tears spilling down my cheeks as I looked at him. "Tell me what happened to her."

He started back. "You read it?"

"I…I had to," I cried desperately. "Please, Mr. Crawford, please, please tell me. I have to know."

His eyes forestalled suddenly as he bit his lip and I couldn't help my gaze being drawn to his teeth, glittering white in the faint candle light. After a few moments, he gestured to the chair across from him.

"Sit down, Shizuka," he said, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. "I suppose to begin a tale that has never been told, one must start at the beginning. My name is Pegasus J. Crawford. I was named for my father and born in the year of our Lord 1760 in a British colony in Massachusetts…."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To Be Continued…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Au 1:** Before I get all the 'WTF! The Continental Congress met in Philadelphia!' from all you history buffs, I KNOW that. But Cyndia doesn't. And perhaps, if it would pop so kindly into your naïve little heads, Pegasus might just be _lying_.

**Au 2:** This particular entry bothered me, merely because it is dialogue based, and I'm sure very few people really record things in their diaries like this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Well, I hope you're all terribly happy with that. It took me two months to get done and I still had to add bits for it to make sense. (Falls over dead) Now, I know you all deserved it, but the next chapter won't be out for a while, so please have patience with me. Band camp has started (I love my freshman this year. They're so agreeable.)And I feel damn near dead right now. Next Monday, school will start. My summer officially ended two days ago. At any rate, its very late (1:08 am to be precise) so I risked getting mauled by my mother to finish this for all of you (fourteen pages on my Word processor). Do have to courtesy to review. Until next time.

Lina

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Project(s):**

_The Light of Innocence_

_Eternal Obsession, an Endless Flight_

_A Random Act of Kindness_

Let's hope something gets done.


End file.
